The Both Of Us
by le-juju-Cx
Summary: Chester finds out Trixie's secret. This will change his views on her. Timmy on the other hand builds up jealousy but not sure for who. A love-triangle situation will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd parents nor any of the characters**_

_**Pairings:**__ Chester x Trixie , Chester x Timmy , One sided Timmy x Trixie_

_**A/N:**__ This is my first story so I would appreciate any reviews you give. I'll try to update chapters fast, so thank you, in advanced, for your patience. _

_**Chapter 1**___

Once again Timmy was kicked out of Trixie's lunch table by Chad and Tad. Feeling a bit bummed out, he went to sit in his usual table, with his two best friends Chester and A.J.

"She's going to keep rejecting you Timmy" said A.J.

"Someday she'll turn around, I can feel it" replied Timmy, as he shared his lunch with Chester.

"Thanks, Timmy!"

"Maybe. Anything's possible," said A.J.

They changed the subject and began to joke around.

After school Chester decided to stop by a book store. He wanted to go with either Timmy or A.J., maybe even both if he was lucky. But he knew A.J is busy with his science stuff and Timmy was stuck with Vicky.

As he was about to enter the store he saw Trixie at the end of the block. She was dressed more guyish and was fixing her red cap. He didn't think much of it, so he just minded his business and entered. He went to the comic book section to check out the new releases. There were new crimson chin and crash nebula comics. He even checked out a few other comics he never heard of. As much as he wanted to buy a comic, he wasn't carrying enough. Although he did have enough for the arcade, as well as having plenty of time to kill.

He arrived at the arcade and looked around for games. Ah, his favorite game was free to use. As he was heading towards it, he saw a familiar person playing the game next to his choice. Without thinking he called out to the person.

"Trixie?"

She completely froze, making her lose the game. She was scared that one of her friends would know her secret now. There was such silence between them that made Chester feel really uncomfortable. She finally turned around to see that it was only Chester. She quickly covered Chester's mouth, which made him cringe, and said, "don't tell anyone about this…I'll even... treat you to a game if you don't."

He just nodded. She paid for a round in the game he originally wanted to play. He was shocked that she talked to him without any rudeness, even after he found out something that seemed like she didn't want no one to know. He was playing awkwardly during the first two levels but eventually got glued to the game. Trixie peeked at his screen to see how he played.

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks!"

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty fun, it's one of my favorite games here."

"Not that."

"Oh?"

"About me obviously."

"Well… I didn't expect it from you… it was a surprise..." he tried to explain as best as he can, without being so nervous.

"Was it a good or bad surprise?"

"Well I'm not sure. You're asking the wrong person."

"Why?"

"Well I'm not used to girls so I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too nervous."

"What do you mean?"

"I would make a fool of myself."

"Well you're talking to me now. You're acting just fine."

"I guess because you're into video games like me. Maybe also because you're dressed like a boy."

Chester was surprised she was talking to him nicely, although he did know her secret. They began to bond. They played video games together and talked about their favorite games. It was time for the both of them to go home. Before they left the arcade Chester wanted to talk to her one last time, knowing she'd go back to being stuck up in school.

"I like this side of you, Trixie!"

"How come?"

"Well because I don't see you as a girl, so I'm not so nervous."

"Hmm. I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"It is, please take it as a compliment. Say... are we going to talk in school as well?"

"Of course not. It would be weird and my friends would definitely know something's up."

"Well I was thinking..."

"Well? Spit it out."

"What if we were friends outside of school? We could hang out just in the arcade... almost like arcade buddies?"

"Arcade buddies? Psh, that's so lame." She looked up so stubbornly but she was thinking about it. As she was thinking, Chester was ready to hide, thinking he made a fool of himself once again.

"Although... I like the idea. I enjoyed playing with you. Haven't had much fun like this in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Our secret though. So see you here next week Thursday?"

"Sure!"

They agreed on the friendship by giving each other a fist bump before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents nor any of the characters**_

_**Pairings:**__ Chester x Trixie , Chester x Timmy , One sided Timmy x Trixie_

_**A/N:**__ This is my first story so I would appreciate any reviews you give. Also thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, though I wrote two chapters (including this) to make it up. Sorry for making this chapter short. I will be more active with this story for now on._

_**Chapter 2**_

Each time Chester and Trixie would hang out, she would be less stuck up towards him. They had some things in common and Chester even got slightly less nervous towards her.

He did miss his best friends though, so he decided to make plans with them. So during their lunch period, Chester decided to bring up the topic.

"Hey guys. The new Crash Nebula comic book came out today, would you guys want to check it out after school?"

"Can't, I need to work on my science experiment," said A.J

"I already have it," said Timmy as he was splitting his lunch in half to give to Chester.

"How?!" A.J and Chester both became alert at his remark.

"Uhh, the internet?" He quickly gave the lunch to Chester, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks! Are you sure it's no problem for me to get half of your lunch?"

"Of course not, it's better than you eating from a dumpster."

"Hey, the dumpster has some good stuff in there."

"Hey guys! Guess who's coming over?" A.J winked at Timmy as if giving some kind of signal.

Chester and Timmy quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Trixie Tang. She walked up to their table looking for Chester. They were all thinking the same thing: why is the most popular girl in the school at their table?

"Ahem, I came to-"

"Hey Trixie!" Timmy said excitedly, interrupting her.

"Yeah. As I was saying, I came to give this to... uh Chester." She handed him a comic book of the last Crash Nebula. Timmy and A.J just stared at Chester as if he did something wrong.

"I found it by my locker. So don't get any ideas. Oh by the way, there's something at the back, not that I care or anything." She turned around and started to head back to her table quickly.

"Good thing she was at least nice enough to return it." Said A.J trying to break the small silence.

"How did she know it was yours?" asked Timmy.

"I have my name on it."

The bell rang which made Chester get up and go to class quickly as possible. He was the first to get back to class, so he quickly turned to the back of the book. There was a sticky note which read:

_**Enjoyed the book. Heard the new one is out today.**_

_** If you want to join me, meet me at the bookstore**_

_** 3 p.m. sharp. **_

_** -Trixie**_

Timmy went up to him and was about to see what he was reading, when Chester quickly closed it.

"What's up, Timmy?"

"Oh I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow since I can't today."

"Sure! That'd be awesome."

"Great!"

The bell rang and the class began. Mr. Crocker came in and called for a pop quiz.

The last class was finally over and everyone ran out. Chester had packed up and was ready to leave, till Timmy ran up to him.

"Chester! I can walk with you to your house."

"Oh cool! Then le-... I just remembered I had to go somewhere. Sorry Timmy, maybe next time."

"Oh… Okay, sure."

Chester walked away, leaving Timmy a bit down. He arrived at the bookstore at exactly 3 p.m.

He saw Trixie in her disguise; she had her arm crossed and was tapping the floor with her foot.

She checked the time: 3 p.m.

"I'm impressed."

She took his arm and dragged him inside, leading him towards the comic section.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents nor any of the characters**_

_**Pairings:**__ Chester x Trixie , Chester x Timmy , One sided Timmy x Trixie_

_**A/N:**__ This is my first story so I would appreciate any reviews you give. This chapter will be focused more on Timmy and Chester. _

_**Chapter 3**_

Timmy had arrived to his house and was 'welcomed' by Vicky.

"Your parents decided to go out without you. But I'm guessing you already knew that. So you know the drill, start scrubbing the bathrooms or it's off with your head!"

She left to the living room and began flipping through the channels. Timmy went to his room to see his fairies.

"Wow, Vicky sure wasn't as mean this time," said Cosmo.

Timmy just laid down on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Is everything okay old sport?"

"Yea, no problem Wanda."

He sat up and stared at his comics that were laid on his bed from last night.

"Are you upset you couldn't go check out the new comic book?"

"Somewhat. But I could always check it out tomorrow."

"Cheer up Timmy! I could always poof up that new book!"

Cosmo waved his wand around, making something poof up.

"That's a sandwich, Cosmo."

"Then it must be lunch time!" said Cosmo as he began to gobble down on the sandwich.

Timmy laughed and went to fix up the bathroom with his fairies. After he was finished, his parents arrived. He went directly to bed since he was feeling tired.

"Good night Timmy!" said both his fairies before poofing into their goldfish tank.

"Night, guys."

He turned around to face the window and closed his eyes.

_I wonder what we could do tomorrow._

He began to think about the fun he'll have with Chester.

_I wonder if A.J. could come… hmm maybe not. He has that science project he's working on. Also it gives me more time with Chester. I miss him._

He smiled as he was getting comfortable with his blanket and eventually fell asleep.

It was morning and Timmy jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

"Gee sport, never seen you this excited for school."

"Not for school. After school I'll be hanging out with Chester."

"Oh how wonderful. Feels like you haven't been seeing your friends much."

"I noticed that myself."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves as books and went inside Timmy's backpack. Timmy ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" he yelled out as he was leaving his house.

He went on the bus and sat with his friends. They were all talking about anything that popped through their heads. They spent their school day with long assignments and pop quizzes. Everyone probably failed, except for A.J., who of course would get straight A's. Timmy shared his lunch with Chester and talked about all the things they could do afterschool.

"We could do many things! It's just up to you to decide what."

"Everything seems pretty awesome. Hmm… Are you sure you can't come with us A.J.?"

"Yeah, take a break from science."

"Take a break? No I'm almost done. Next week we can, promise."

"Oh alright."

Finally, the school day was over. It was time for Timmy and Chester to finally hang out.

"Timmy, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Did you decide what to do first?"

"We can get some ice cream to start. Then skateboard or maybe ice cream while skateboarding?" he laughed as he grabbed Timmy's hand.

"There's no time to waste, let's go."

He began to run, still holding hands, as he led them to the ice cream shop. Since Chester was slightly taller, Timmy would have to run a bit faster. As they ran together, Timmy blushed and decided to race him. They raced till finally Chester won by 4 seconds.

"I won!"

"No fair, you had a head start."

"You're the one who just started it without warning."

"Pft, did not."

"Did too."

"Fine fine. It was fair and square."

"Pft, come on."

They entered the shop and went to order. Timmy decided to do something nice and get free ice cream.

_I usually don't do this but…_

"I wish we could get free ice cream today."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool."

As he was talking, Timmy's fairies peeked their wands out of his bag and waved their wands, making the server giving them ice cream.

"Here, boys; it's on the house."

"Wow, thanks! Look Timmy, it's almost like we predicted it."

"Yeah! ... Let's go with that."

They left the shop and took their skateboards out and rode them.

"Where should we go next, Timmy?"

"Oh! Let's go to the arcade."

"Sure!"

They arrived at the arcade and ran inside. They ran to their favorite game they would always play. It was based on their favorite hero, The Crimson Chin. They played for a few rounds and they went to another game after another. They came across this one game. They began to play.

It was Timmy's turn. As he was playing, Chester thought to himself, _this is Trixie's favorite game. _He then remembered the first time he played this game with her.

-"_Are you sure you know how to play?"_

_ "Yeah, all you got to do is get the gem."_

_ "Hmm… alright. Play."_

_ "Watch and learn miss."_

_As he was playing he was getting confused. It wasn't like the ordinary games he was used to. Though, he didn't want to look bad so he winged it. He wasn't progressing at all, so he just gave up._

_ "Guess I can't do it. Hehe."_

_ "Move over. Now you watch and learn 'mister'."_

_She took his spot, and after very few minutes she passed the first level. She finally stopped after the 6__th__ level. Chester was just looking at her score._

_ "Aww don't worry Chess, you'll get it one day."-_

He laughed to himself. Timmy heard him and was a bit confused.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Did you get it?"

"No, I gave up. Want to try?"

"Sure."

He remembered what Trixie did and began to follow it. He only made it to the 3rd level.

'Wow! Have you tried this game before?"

"Beginner's luck?"

"I suppose. Want to go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"The bookstore. We can check out the new comic book."

"I thought you had it, besides I already checked it out."

"Oh."

"Let's go to buy some candy? I hear there's a big candy shop around the corner."

"Yeah!"

They went and bought as much candy as they could. Timmy noticed a certain candy Chester had.

"Oh! I didn't know they had the Crimson Gummies."

"Yeah, they were in the back. I was lucky enough to be able to see them."

"Oh, well."

Chester took out a gummy and put it in front of Timmy's face.

"I got the gummies, I got the gummies."

They began to laugh and Chester ate some gummies.

"You want?"

"Sure!"

They began eating the gummies till there was one left.

"You want it Timmy?

Are you sure?"

"Sure. Say ah." He put it towards Timmy's mouth and began to laugh. Timmy blushed and opened his mouth.

"Ahh..."

Chester was surprised but just decided to feed it to him. They both blushed and had a small silence.

"I guess we should be going. My dad would start to worry."

"Oh, alright."

They walked to Chester's trail home.

"Well it was really fun today!"

"Yeah! Maybe we can hang out again next week, maybe with A.J. finally."

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Chester went inside his house. Timmy began to walk away till his fairies poofed as his cats.

"Well that was some… interesting moment earlier, huh sport."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he fed you like a BABY!"

"Cosmo!"

Timmy blushed and lowered his head.

"It was nothing."

They dropped the conversation, though Wanda was still a bit concerned.


End file.
